


Spock's Name Journey

by tangerinespock



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fools in Love, JUST GET TOGETHER, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Third Person, Pon Farr, Stupid Jim, Unrequited Love, it rhymes?, poem, stupid Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinespock/pseuds/tangerinespock
Summary: Spock-Centered poem about his life and how it changed when he met Jim.Spock never had any human actually bother to learn his name. It didn't matter much until he falls in love with a certain captain who he thinks isn't interested in him. Poem-like format 'cause it rhymes.





	Spock's Name Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any feedback because I greatly appreciate it! Kudos are always welcome!

I often hear of his journeys across the galaxies,

the tales of a creature that has travelled for centuries,

told over days, months and years on end,

but still the stories never come to an end.

He is no ordinary being, or so they say.

He can suffer no illness, nor simply wither away.

Some call him by his name but others dare not,

afraid of stuttering when their tongues try to utter what it cannot.

They speak only what they had been taught,

familiar vowels and syllables, easy for their minds to have caught.

It’s not much of a bother and he understands,

humans are quite fragile and their brains have yet to enhance.

Change could be quite difficult and maybe they just need a chance.

Time can change everything and (it looked like) time was all he had.

He was often lonely and the ache ate him inside,

but he knew he couldn’t show emotions, so it was only logical to hide.

For what was there for him to gain,

except perhaps even more excruciating pain?

Then the captain was suddenly gone and another was here,

so eager to explore, so eager to leave

see all that goes beyond his stratasphere.

And sentient life forms, even seemingly stoic Vulcans, can never resist those hazel greens,

nor the messy head of blond hair,

with one careless strand always slipping whenever he leans.

The alien is scared, afraid of what this means.

He knows he can never have him or even admit what he feels.

Purging his emotion is what he thinks he needs,

rid himself of compromise, wrap his heart and tightly seal.

Together,

they visit planets and thousands of secrets they unveil.

He tells himself to remember,

duty above all and save your captain by all means.

And when his foolish, idiot human risks his life every time,

he comes to his rescue but somehow still manages to miss the sign.

Or maybe he just thought it too ludicrous to be true,

command gold loving the science officer in blue?

“Such a beautiful dream,” he’d think,

”but deadly when there’s reality to wake up to.”

Indulging a delusion, what good would that do?

Little did he know, the captain blushed red whenever he said “Jim?”

And that his stupid little mind only ever thought of him,

and that all he wanted were those Friday night chess games with him.

Both in love and silent,

until the day every Vulcan turns violent.

It starts with a minute late to Alpha shift,

then sudden dizziness whenever warp speeds shift,

and he asks to be excused, and he knows he won’t be refused.

But his captain follows him to his room;

he asks him to seize for he had no answers to his questioning pleas.

He begs him to leave, no use of explaining if you could barely breathe

As the captain, he orders the first officer to obey.

And Spock didn’t know what to say,

He put it simply: “Either I mate my loved one or face a certain doom.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No human ever actually learned his first name,

even as he and his captain gained some fame.

They only ever call him Spock.

He did not care, he felt lonely no more and he had his Jim, his rock.

He’d always whisper his name, like he did when the time first ran amok.

Quietly, against his lips,

“I love you, S’chn T’agi, my Spock.”                           

 

 


End file.
